


Run

by Katherine Oswald (Copper_Rogue)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Rogue/pseuds/Katherine%20Oswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clara hasn't just met the Doctor three times before." </p><p>The first meeting of the Doctor and Clara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

He's bored as he watches the people dance around him, the men and women standing a respectful distance apart and hardly making conversation. 

He has a drink in his hand but he's taken just a sip before deciding it was not to his liking; the drinks and food here were mostly made of natural products such as fruit, not a bit of meat in sight. The eating of meat was considered too primitive to this particular society and he barely held back a scoff at that. 

He idly twists the glass in his hand and lets his eyes drift over the dancing couples with bored eyes.

"Very stuffy in here, is it not?" A sudden voice asks from his right and he jumps at the sound of the light and twinkling voice. He looks down at the blonde beside him, her lips twitched into a pretty smile which matched her amused eyes. She was wearing a set of elaborate robes similar in style to the women around them but looked completely more stunning to him than any of them could ever hope to achieve. 

Their eyes meet and he swallows.

"Yes, but when is it not on this planet?" He asks, expecting the woman to stare at him haughtily with a hint of disapproval before leaving to find a man who was the epitome of everything wrong with this planet. Instead, the woman laughs.

"Too true. The balls here are absolutely dreadful. Nothing like the parties of Sol Three." That catches his attention and he turns to her fully now. Judging by the small smirk on her lips that was her intention. 

"Earth?" He asks. He's heard of the planet which is an established Level Five in the eyes of the Shadow Proclomation; he had always been intrigued by the words on the pages in the books he had read. 

"Oh yes, my father took me and my siblings once a short time ago. It was utterly fascinating." 

"Why don't you tell me more whilst we dance?" He asks, taking her hand and pulling her into the crowd of dancing people. She laughs but places her hands in his and they dance in a way that had been ingrained into them since they were old enough to walk. 

"I didn't think you would ask me to dance."

"Is that why you led the conversation with Earth?"

"Oh, most definitely my Lord Doctor." 

"Well, I'm very glad you did my Lady... I didn't catch your name."

"No, you didn't." She gives a smug smile. "But my name is Arkytior."

"Hmm. That's Gallifreyan for 'rose', is it not?"

"Very clever, my Doctor."

"Oh, that's nothing, my dear rose." 

|x|x|

Centuries later he sits by her bedside with a cold, pale hand held in his. She's too far gone to regenerate but his Arkytior - his rose - had always done the impossible and he expected it once more.

"I know you won't die." He whispers to her, his gruff voice hiding the sadness and raw pain he feels.

"Oh, Doctor. You always did think you knew everything." She tries to smile but it looks too painful. Her beautiful face had been something revered by many and was but an echo of what it once was as she lay before him, seconds from death.

"Not everything. I don't know how to save you." He whispers and Arkytior laughs.

"My dear Doctor. My beautiful Doctor. Do not worry; I feel that one day we will meet again." 

"Don't say that." He snaps, voice harsher than she deserves. "Do not get my hopes up." 

"I'm not. I'm telling you." She inhales sharply and his tight grip grows impossibly tighter.

"Don't leave me." He begs and her eyes - beautiful blue eyes that were always filled with love and happiness and were now filled with the pain and sadness he wished to take from her - met his.

"I have one last request." She whispers, voice much much quieter now. 

"Anything." He replies, just as quiet. He can feel her leaving him and he speaks to her, hoping it will keep her with him for just a second longer.

"Run. Run away from this planet that you hate. Run to the rackety old TARDIS that I accidentally crashed, almost beyond repair." He chuckles at the memory. "Run with any of our family who will go with you and do not look back." She whispers and takes a deep breath. 

"Run you clever boy... And remember."   
And he feels the tension leave her body as his beautiful, magnificent, impossible wife died.


End file.
